Comfort
by oneplumshortofafruitpie
Summary: I think it's everyone's headcanon that Makoto wants Haru's comfort when he has a particularly bad nightmare. [M because there's a smidgen too much friskiness for the young'uns]


Makoto stepped carefully over Haru's bedroom floor, hoping not to wake him.

When he reached the bed he sat slowly on the edge and looked down at his lovely face, the moonlight casting ethereal lights and shadows over his peaceful expression. Without thinking, he brushed fingers over pale cheeks.

"...Makoto?" Haru's eyes blearily blinked open.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Haru's eyes met his with a questioning gaze. "Just wanted your comfort for a while... Alright if I lay here with you?"

There was a moment of silence as Haru appraised his expression.

"Mm." With that, Makoto slid in next to him.

Makoto was still staring at Haru, eyes flicking all over his face. He reached out to brush hair aside and trail his fingertips across his cheek. He leaned over to press his ear against Haru's chest and listen to the steady beat there. Haru felt him exhale a long breath then lean back up to press their foreheads together.

Haru finally blinked the sleepiness from his eyes and stared at Makoto's own closed lids an inch away. His heart picked up when he realized the intimacy. Makoto opened his eyes after a moment and saw Haru's wide blues and pink cheeks. He pulled back, but plopped down at his side again.

"Ah, sorry… It's weird, huh? I… wanted to touch the warmth of your skin. Feel your heartbeat and breath…Oh, geez! That definitely _sounded_ weird." Haru could tell Makoto was tense. He likely had a nightmare-sounded like something had probably happened to Haru in it-and was now feeling guilty about seeking him out.

So he reached out and rested his hand on Makoto's cheek that had turned away in embarrassment, pressing to turn his face back toward him, leaned in, and touched their foreheads together again.

Makoto smiled and closed his eyes.

Haru stared at that sweet smile, the one that always brought a light feeling to his heart. The curve of his mouth was a small content one. Even with them closed, you could still see that it reached his eyes.

After a moment, Haru quickly decided to take a leap before he could change his mind. It was one that had been sitting there waiting for him to take for a long time.

He touched his lips to the soft curve of Makoto's lightly, and pulled away quickly.

Makoto's breath caught and he opened his eyes to find Haru's closed this time, looking like that was as close as he could get to ducking into a shell. It took a beat for his brain to start up again, and when it did his hands twitched wanting to immediately grab Haru and hold him close.

Instead he tilted his head slightly and moved so that their lips were barely brushing again. If there were a such thing as gentle lightning, it would be the feeling that struck Haru's body.

Makoto heard Haru's breath hitch and speed up a bit in nervousness and anticipation, and moved in closer. The kiss started slowly, sweet, and exploratory.

Haru dragged his hand down Makoto's chest and around to clutch at his back. The hand gripping his hip was sending a constant flow of heat to Haru's chest.

The kiss suddenly began to get messy and fast when tongues joined in.

Haru wanted to be closer, to have more points where they touched and it generated that incredible heat. So he wrapped a leg around Makoto's hip and pulled until Makoto was lying on top of him, then threw the other leg up to trap him there tightly.

He heard Makoto say his name in a husky whisper between harsh breaths and wet kisses. Reaching up, he threaded his fingers through Makoto's thick hair and clenched tightly.

"Mmm," He moved to Haru's neck and kissed lingeringly.

Once Makoto's lips were away from his, Haru was embarrassed to hear his own loud panting. When Makoto ran out of skin on his way down his neck he pushed up the bottom of Haru's shirt, dragging his hand up the newly exposed skin along the way. Haru's skin felt hypersensitive. The idea that Makoto was undressing him made his head fuzzy, and his hips bucked up without his consent.

Makoto froze and let out a ragged breath. He pulled Haru's shirt the rest of the way over his head and whipped his own across the room. Then he placed his forearms on either side of Haru's head and pressed the full expanse of their bodies together while looking into his eyes with a half lidded gaze. Haru threw his head back with a gasp when Makoto ground his hips down.

When blue met green again, the fire was lit.

* * *

This does not even come full circle or anything proper like that. His nightmare was pretty much my excuse for them to make the fuck out already.

But wanna see what I had typed at the end of this?: [SHIT I'M ALREADY EMBARRASSED]. Possibly because I write such corny crap all the time, or alternatively because I'm writing about fictional boys groping each other.


End file.
